Off-road excavation machines are commonly used to efficiently provide a number of different excavation related functions. Two example types of excavation machines include trenchers and surface planers (i.e., surface miners or surface profilers). Trenchers are typically used to excavate trenches for use in installing utilities such as underground pipe or conduit for cable. In comparison to trenchers, surface planers are typically used to excavate a wider, shallower, top layer of material (e.g., for surface mining, surface preparation or pavement removal applications).
A trencher generally includes a chassis supported on a propulsion system having ground engaging tracks or tires. A trenching boom is pivotally connected to the chassis and is pivotally movable relative to the chassis between a raised transport position and a lowered trenching position. A trenching chain is mounted on the trenching boom. The trenching chain carries a plurality of excavating teeth and is driven along a continuous path that extends around the length of the boom. Example trenchers are shown by US Patent Publication No. 2009/0260264 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,658,767; 7,930,843; and 8,176,662.
A surface planer also generally includes a chassis supported on a propulsion system having ground engaging tracks or tires. An excavating drum is carried by the chassis. The excavating drum can be boom mounted or mounted beneath the chassis. The excavating drum typically carries a plurality of excavating teeth. Example surface miners are shown by US Patent Publication No. 2014/0007465 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,614,162; 4,755,001; 6,948,265; and 8,955,919.